


How to Fix a Crappy Day

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Napping, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sleep, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is having the worst day (well, maybe not theworst, but bottom 10. Maybe 25. Anyway). Bruce makes it better.





	How to Fix a Crappy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



> ShinpeiHolic prompted “Sorry, were you sleeping?”

The keys hit the table loudly, and the door slammed.

Darcy tossed her coat at the coat tree, which promptly toppled over. Because of course.

She let out a loud, disgusted sigh and leaned against the door to kick off her boots.

"Worst day ever!" she announced as they hit the floor with a thump and a whumpf, respectively. "Well, I guess not the  _ worst _ . But Bottom 10. Maybe 25. Fifty, tops. My point is: can we just order a pizza and watch something mindless?"

When there was no answer, she frowned. "Bruce?"

She managed to avoid tripping on her boots as she entered the living room and spotted him on the couch.

Then she winced. "Sorry... were you sleeping?"

"I  _ was _ ," he replied slowly.

Darcy drooped. "Great. I'll just add 'wake napping Bruce' to my list of reasons why today sucks."

"Bet I can make it better," he said, and slipped his hand out from underneath the couch throw to hold it out to her.

Darcy smiled and took his hand, and he pulled her onto the couch next to him, tossing the blanket over her and pulling her close.

"How's that?"

"Yeah. Better."

"Good."

Darcy focused on the sound of Bruce's breathing instead of her crappy day, and decided that maybe it wasn't such a crappy day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172999663073/how-to-fix-a-crappy-day)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
